Saoirse's Choice
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Fallon and her brood are forgotten and Elphame births a child of her own naming her Saoirse, meaning freedom. Nineteen years pass, full of peace and prosperity, but it seems things are about to change. A stranger comes out of the shadows, and none know weather he's a friend or foe. Saoirse is in danger and a war lies on the horizon.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Partholon series or its characters!

* * *

Elphame moaned letting a low groan out as yet another ripple of pain spasmed through her sweaty body, leaning over, whispering words into his wife's ear, Lochlan moved aside some of Elphame's damp reddish auburn curls, kissing her warm cheek tenderly.

"You're doing well my heart, each contraction brings you closer to the end of the birth and we'll finally meet our little one..."

As the agony of the contraction passed, Elphame relaxed against her large satin pillows, panting heavily, her hand resting upon her swollen belly. Beads of sweat clung to her naked liquid gold flesh, frothy foam soaking her furry legs.

Born of a human mother and a centaur father, Elphame had always been touched by the Goddess Epona, with her somewhat strange yet beautiful appearance.

Etain was Elphame's mother and also the chosen incarnate of Epona, who as tradition handfasted to Midhir, the centaur high shaman of Partholon, odd combination, but don't be alarmed, as high shaman Midhir had the ability to shape-shift into any form including a human, which is why he was perfect for Epona's chosen.

Now usually any child born of Epona's high priestess was human, but would possess the spirit of a centaur, however in Elphame's case that had not been so.

From the head to her slim waist Elphame was clearly human, with long flowing auburn hair, skin the glimmering shade of gold and brilliant amber eyes, her lips were full and sumptuous, sharp angles defining her face. Elphame was truly beautiful, now from her waist down she was all equine, having the fore-legs of a centaur, her muscles strong and sinewy, coated in a soft fur of light chestnut blending into darker fur around her hocks and ending with shiny black hooves.

She wasn't a satyr, but was similar.

For this Elphame had a misunderstood life, not from her family, no they treated her normally, but from the people of Partholon, who were simply terrified to get so close to someone touched by the Goddess. At twenty-five years of age, the fair maiden had resigned herself to a life of being alone, but then she had met Lochlan, under the strangest of circumstances.

Having fallen into a ravine and been severely injured, Elphame had awoken to the contorted face of an angry wild boar, from which Lochlan had saved her.

Like Elphame, Lochlan was far from normal, having been of a human mother and a demon Fomorian father, back when the evil creatures had attacked, kidnapped, raped and had impregnated several human women after their own women had all been left sterile and unable to bare children.

It had also meant that Lochlan was roughly a hundred and forty years old, though he didn't look a day over twenty-five.

In appearance, he was a tall handsome male, with a broad muscular build, snowy coloured skin, sunshine blonde coloured hair that pooled around his shoulders and storm coloured eyes that were many shades of grey.

Tight to his back, feathers rustling now and again were Lochlan's powerful wings. They were black on the outer part of the wing and beneath the same shade of his eyes, soft as newborn chick feathers. Lochlan often explained how his wings were an extension of his emotions, so damaging them could cause much more then physical pain.

The only thing after that, that differed him from a human man were how his feet were taloned and his teeth were deadly and sharply fanged.

Feeling Elphame's grip tighten again, Lochlan crooned over her and tried his best to keep her calm, though he new he wasn't of much help.

"Oh Goddess, this really hurts," Elphame groaned, feeling as if she needed to push, "I need to push, get Nara."

Having told Lochlan to fetch her when Elphame had the overwhelming urge to push, Nara, another hybrid Fomorian had busied herself tending to a cook who had injured herself, just as Elphame had gone into labour, she had sliced her hand open whilst cutting up venison for the evening meal. Nara had just finished bandaging it when Lochlan burst in, in a frantic panic.

Chuckling a little, wings rustling cheerfully Nara told Lochlan to calm himself and leaving the injured cook to her assistant, followed him back to his and Elphame's chambers.

"How are you doing my lady?"

Nara asked merrily, her smile never wavering, not even when Elphame looked at her as if she were ready to hurt her.

"Just peachy," the labouring woman answered sarcastically.

Spreading her legs a little more, Nara pushed her hand into her contracting womanhood, making Elphame wince a little.

"Ah," she smiled, "you're fully dilated Lochlan please help me get her into the birthing position..."

As Nara and Lochlan moved her about, Ciara, the shaman of the hybrid fomorians came in, smiling happily. She intended to do the prayers welcoming Elphame's child into the world, Elphame clenched her teeth and bent another wave of pain blanketing her, forcing a groan through her plump lips. Lochlan stood behind her, linking his arms under hers and supporting her against his chest as Ciara held her right hand murmuring in prayer, head bent low. Nara was crouched between her thighs, probing slightly and smiled.

"You're fully ready M'lady and must push on your next contraction."

Elphame barely had the chance to nod when she was enveloped by an excruciatingly painful contraction and a raw primal need to push came over her, grunting with the effort she pushed down as hard as she could, her guttural grunts becoming somewhat feral and animalistic while her pain grew and expanded. She vaguely registered her husbands encouraging words and Ciara's soft prayers as her body relaxed briefly and merely seconds later a fresh contraction took hold and Elphame cried out pushing again until finally she felt her little one slip from her body into Nara's awaiting arms.

She swayed legs like jelly grateful when Lochlan helped her back onto the bed. Slumping down onto her soft mattress and resting against her pillows as Lochlan untangled himself from her, they watched while Nara cut the cord of the crying infant and bundling their newborn daughter into a blanket, she past her to Elphame, settling her into her mothers awaiting arms, while Ciara hurried from the room to alert the castle.

The child was most definitely breath-taking, even with sticky dribbles of blood still clinging to her tiny body. She had tufts of hair a beautiful white silvery blonde, her skin was the colour of light gold. The infant gazed up at her mother and father through brilliant blue orbs, the usual colour of a newborn, which would change shade over the first six months of her life. Tight to her back she had a pair of soft feathered wings, just like her fathers. The outer part was a lovely bronze and the underside was liquid gold. Running her fingers over the miniature wings, she gasped at the softness of them.

"My Goddess, she is beautiful," Lochlan whispered softly, eyes gazing down at his daughter as she snuggled closer to Elphame, "What shall we call her...?"

Elphame grinned and said the name that had come to her the minute she had set her amber eyes upon her baby.

"Saoirse," she smiled.

Lochlan grinned.

"Freedom," he said translating it, "it's perfect."

Leaning down he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Welcome to the world my precious one."

As the child let out a timid whimper, Elphame moved her to her aching breast and helped Saoirse latch on, smiling as her daughter fed, she sighed with relief while her child relieved her of her milk.

"Yes little one, welcome to the world..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Nineteen years passed and Saoirse grew to be a beautiful young woman. Men, both human and new Fomorian fawned over her, but Saoirse never paid heed to their advancements, today was her birthday and young Saoirse sat at her vanity table with a pout curving her plump pink lips. Truly a Goddess, her facial features were sharply defined, with high cheek bones and beautiful full pouting lips, her eyes were brilliant amber like her mothers and her hair fell down her back in silver blonde spirals, soft as silk, skin the shade of polished bronze and gorgeous wings, bronze on the outside and gold underneath. Feathers rustling nervously, Saoirse sat as her mother Elphame busily brushed her hair, humming one of Saoirse's favourite lullaby's softly.

Today should have been a lovely day, Saoirse thought, it was her birthday after all, but sadly it wasn't to be. She had come downstairs for breakfast, greeted by the people of MacCallan castle like she always was only to have her mother tell her she was to spend the day with Lorcan, a Centaur high shaman and her possible mate. Having met Lorcan once before when she was fifteen, Saoirse was a tad reluctant to do as her mother wanted.

Lorcan was arrogant, and in love with his own voice. When they had ended up spending the day together the last time, he was quick to forget his manners and had put his hands all over her, well that was till Saoirse back-handed him with such force she split his lip, surprisingly Lorcan hadn't gotten mad, instead he had laughed heartily and called her feisty. Saoirse had never mentioned the incident to her parents; her father would have torn him apart...Literally!

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Saoirse stood, pulling away from her mother.

"Mum, do I have to do this? You know I don't like Lorcan," Saoirse whined, her voice musical and enchanting.

Elphame chuckled, settling the brush back on Saoirse's vanity table and turned smiling at her daughter. The odd line showed her age on her face, with silver streaks here and there in her hair and powerful equine legs, but Elphame was still beautiful.

"Saoirse, you must give him a chance," Elphame scolded.

Her daughter whirled around, her wings unfurling as her temper seared, cheeks flushing with heat.

"He's a pig mum, you can't honestly expect him to be my mate fashioned by Epona," Saoirse responded furiously.

Elphame cringed, a weak smile curving her plump lips.

"Lorcan has some good qualities also."

"Like what?" Saoirse demanded to know.

Her foot tapped, arms folded while she waited for her mother to answer, in the end Elphame laughed.

"Alright, it's difficult to see Lorcan's good points, but I still expect you to give him a chance..."

"Fine," Saoirse finally snapped, throwing her hands up in the air.

Her eyes wandered to the door when her handmaiden Alexis knocked and poked her head in, a smile curving her pale pink lips.

"High shaman Lorcan just arrived and he's asking for you M'lady..."

Saoirse released an exasperated sigh and putting on her satin slippers followed Alexis.

Lorcan was a magnificent creature to look at. His flesh was vampire white, covering powerful well chiselled muscles, eyes watched Saoirse emerge from the castle, the colour of lightening blue, when he smiled a dimple appeared in his left cheek and his face was framed by wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders. Lorcan's human half blended nicely into equine, his sleek and shiny coat a beautiful obsidian black, muscles strong and sinewy.

Reluctantly Saoirse made her way toward the Centaur forcing a smile onto her pretty face.

"It's good to see you again Saoirse," Lorcan boomed cheerfully.

"Really, well maybe you can keep your hands to yourself this time," Saoirse said, ice coating her tone.

Lorcan's smile faltered just a little, a heated annoyance rising into his beautiful eyes, but it quickly passed and he laughed folding his thick arms over his chest.

"As charming as ever I see," Lorcan commented.

She rolled her bright amber eyes and reluctantly linked her arm with Lorcan.

Immediately Lorcan started a running commentary about things Saoirse hardly believed important and together the two headed out of the grounds of MacCallan castle and toward the thick greenery surrounding it.

Birds twittered noisily in their nests and the odd doe wandered about tending to her fawns, all the signs of spring were in the air and the new life it brought with it. Next to her, Lorcan blathered on about something involving his sister Shauna. She had listened vaguely, catching bits and pieces of how Shauna had fallen for a human man and how disgraceful it was.

Saoirse felt a spike of anger at this, her Uncle CuChulainn was handfasted to Brighid Dhianna, of the Dhianna herd and last she checked Brighid was a Centaur. Deep now in the depths of the forest, Saoirse felt a blissful calm wash over her; she had been gifted by Epona with an affinity for earth and always felt most at ease when she was surrounded by anything to do with the earth. Saoirse had also been gifted with an empath ability allowing her to feel and manipulate the emotions of others, not that Saoirse tapped into it often; she felt it was an invasion of another's privacy. But unfortunately the mental walls she built didn't always hold and she'd feel things she didn't want to. Right at that moment Lorcan's emotions were washing over Saoirse in a great tide, she could feel disgust for his sister Shauna and a great lust that was directed at her, it made her stomach churn and her wings rustle nervously. She was suddenly worried about Lorcan's intentions, why had he wanted to spend the day with her? He couldn't believe they were destined to be mated, they'd kill each other in the first week of marriage, then suddenly nothing to do with Lorcan mattered, when a fresh wave of emotion coursed through her, not hers or the male Centaurs, raw hatred pulsed in her veins driving Saoirse to her knees with a cry of pain. With a shout of surprise Lorcan crouched to aide her, shocked by the feverish sweat coating her liquid gold skin.

"Saoirse," He asked gently.

His sudden concern covered the rage like a balm, smouldering out the fire and finally Saoirse could breathe, even if it was in painful bursts.

"I-I'm fine," she responded shakily, allowing Lorcan to pull her back to her feet.

"Like hell you are, you're burning up," Lorcan protested, supporting her weight as she swayed on her feet.

"Come on, I'm bringing you back to the castle to let the healer look at you."

Steering her back toward home, Saoirse allowed him to lead her, suddenly weakened by what had happened. She had never felt such hot fury in all her life, but the most disturbing thing was, if it wasn't her anger, or Lorcan's then who's rage did she feel?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

He watched her enter the shade of the trees, alongside the idiot Centaur who seemed to talk non-stop about himself, bright blue eyes watching her, he sat back, waiting to see if he'd have the luck of catching Saoirse alone.

His name was Thomas, a new Fomorian and sadly the son of Fallon, a new Fomorian who had betrayed Lochlan and their clan. Tall and muscularly built, Thomas was slightly shorter then Lochlan, with pale white skin, brilliant blue eyes and auburn hair that fell down his back in a thick braid. Wings, tight to his back, unfurled every so often, spreading wide with agitation, they were a beautiful auburn colour on the outer part of the wing, flecked with several shades of red and blonde, underneath the feathers were silky soft and the colour of starlight. Unlike her father, Saoirse didn't possess fanged teeth or taloned feet, but Thomas did, just like most New Fomorians.

He studied Saoirse's stance, smirking with amusement when her face took on a very bored look and her eyes glazed over, but then when he remembered why he was there a hot murderous fury engulfed him and to Thomas' surprise Saoirse faltered and with a yelp she fell to her knees, muscles taunt as a fever coated her skin in heated damp.

His brow knitted in confusion and to further astonishment he was briefly worried for her welfare, but shaking it off, Thomas stood, watching as the Centaur lead her from the forest.

Unlike his mother, Thomas wasn't filled with darkness, he felt compassion for others and part of him wanted to run from his mother in the wastelands, ignore what she wanted him to do and live a happy life elsewhere, but out of loyalty he had stayed and was trained his whole life to someday kill the daughter of Lochlan and Elphame, Fallon intended it to be the ultimate revenge before they started a war, to destroy those of Partholan to take the land for themselves.

With a dangerous smirk curving his lips, Thomas blended back into the shadows, it was time to instigate phase one of his plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Saoirse clipped up her silver blonde locks and stood still as Alexis skilfully wrapped her in a piece of fabric the colour of her eyes, by the time it was done, the scrap of cloth had become a dress. Adding the finishing touches, Saoirse headed down to the great hall for dinner where everyone was gathered. By the time she got home, her fever had passed and Lorcan hadn't made her go to the healer. CuChulainn sat the other side of her mother, with Brighid next to him, her equine torso swollen with their second child. Their first child Aoife, a sprightly seven year old laughed and danced around Fand, Cu's wolf, on powerful equine legs. She was identical to her mother, except for her eyes, which were her fathers.

The twins sat next to Brighid, her mother's youngest siblings, muttering between themselves, and Saoirse smiled when she watched her father take his seat next to Elphame, kissing her cheek affectionately. Their love always made her smile. Letting out a sigh, Saoirse headed to the table, greeting those who greeted her and took her seat next to Lochlan.

"And where have you been hiding?" Lochlan asked with a smile.

"I've just been in my room Da, I hardly call that hiding," Saoirse responded with a roll of her bright eyes, spooning food onto her plate.

Elphame chuckled pouring herself some wine; her daughter was always rather cheeky.

"Saoirse, no need for the attitude," Elphame laughed, but then she noticed that glazed look in her daughters eyes just as Lochlan did.

"Saoirse, what has happened?" Her father asked softly.

From time to time, when her empath ability became too much Saoirse drank a medicinal tea to numb it, you always knew she had taken it by the glassy look it left in her amber eyes. It worried Lochlan now, because the last time she had to numb her gift, she had been eight and one of the servants had been badly mauled by a wild boar, Saoirse had spent a day curled beneath her duvet crying in agony because she couldn't block out her pain.

"I needed to take the edge off after...After I felt something when Lorcan and I were in the forest today..."

Lochlan frowned, but moved closer.

"What did you feel my daughter?" He asked, Elphame moving closer to hear the answer also.

Saoirse let out a calming breath.

"A murderous hatred and a desire to kill...Me..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

A storm brew outside, lightening streaking the skies with blinding light, causing birds to scatter and the glass of the windows of MacCallan castle to shake. From the shadows, through the hazy rain emerged a figure, stumbling helplessly through the storm, rain coating his body, blood seeping from a deep wound in his shoulder, a smirk curving his lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"What," Elphame hissed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Saoirse slouched in her chair, wings rustling.

"I don't know, I guess it frightened me, to think anyone could hate me that much, especially since I don't remember hurting anyone to warrant such fury."

Lochlan vibrated with temper, but he was as confused as his wife, Saoirse hadn't done anything to hurt anyone, so who would want to hurt her? Settling his storm colour eyes on her, he voiced firmly.

"You will not leave home without an escort till we figure this out."

Saoirse's head snapped around, eyes wide, her temper spiking.

"What? But Da"

"No buts Saoirse, this is for your own safety," Lochlan answered.

His next words never left his lips though, when the main doors burst opened and a bleeding male stumbled in causing shocked gasps, eyes wide, pain deep in the blue pools of his irises, Thomas let out a weak whimpered.

"Help me."

And then he collapsed. Immediately there was movement, Cu and a New Fomorian named Liam leapt to their feet and darted toward the bleeding male, the healer Nara close on their heels. Nara quickly barked orders and had them carry Thomas to the infirmary so she could tend to him properly. Saoirse stood wide eyed, her problems forgotten and worry for the boy replacing it.

His left shoulder was what was wounded, looking like a jagged implement had been plunged into his flesh he possibly fell onto a rock jutting up from the earth or was attacked with one.

Saoirse really hoped it was the former.

Telling everyone to sit, that it was nothing to worry about, Elphame hurried out after Nara along with Lochlan. Usually Saoirse would obey her parents, but curiosity got the better of her and leaving the others to gossip, the winged female followed after them, keeping back several feet so her parents wouldn't see her and order her back to the dining hall.

Stopping several times to hide behind pillars, the nineteen year old continued after them, a smile curving her plump lips now, relishing in the fact she hadn't been caught...yet!

Coming to a stop outside the infirmary, she watched them settle Thomas onto the bed and found her heart stuttering a little when she got her first real look at him.

Goddess, he was handsome and for a brief moment Saoirse wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, it looked so silky soft, she really wanted to reach out and touch, the very idea had heat flooding her face. Scolding herself, wings rustling she watched Nara take a knife and cut his shirt.

Thomas stirred letting out a weak groan, which quickly turn to a yelp of pain, when his injury reconnected with his brain. Naturally he squirmed, Nara busy prodding at the gash until she stopped long enough to snap.

"Oh for the love of Goddess, will you stop fidgeting!"

He stilled, blinking up at her, his bright blue irises wandering toward Elphame and Lochlan. His expression portrayed exhausted innocence, but inside he was trembling with delight. Thomas didn't think it would be this easy to earn shelter from them, allowing him access to the castle and an easier way to kill Saoirse, but it had been that simple, his mother would be so proud of him.

Moving closer, Elphame pulled a strand of auburn hair from his eyes and asked gently.

"What is your name boy?"

"Thomas," he croaked and closing his eyes, sighing dramatically, he finished with, "Son of Keir and Fallon."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lochlan, Elphame and Nara and letting an oath, Lochlan leant over him. Thomas flinched away, another yelp leaving him when Nara began stitching his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Lochlan hissed angrily.

"My mother is demented, her heart black with hatred, I came looking for sanctuary here," Thomas answered, trying to sit up only for Nara to make him lie back down.

Muttering to himself, Lochlan began to pace, wings opening and closing in irritation. Elphame was just as shocked as her husband, but she felt the Goddess was telling her, they needed to help him. Going to Lochlan, she set a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his pacing.

"We should give him a chance."

"What, but Elphame," Lochlan protested.

"It's the right thing to do my heart, we cannot blame the boy for crimes committed by his mother," Elphame said firmly.

Running a hand through his thick blonde hair, Lochlan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but you can be the one to explain it to Cu."

Elphame nodded, she had nearly forgotten about that. The crimes they had spoken of were the death of Cu's mate Brenna, before he was handfasted to Brighid. Brenna had been the castles healer, a slight, timid little woman who spent a majority of her time hidden behind the folds of her hair, due to a childhood accident that left a majority of her small body horrendously scarred. It had happened when she flung a basin of what she had thought was water into the fire and unfortunately it turned out to be oil, oil splashed her and the fire caught, burning her badly.

It was a miracle she survived.

Wanting somewhere to belong and start anew, Brenna joined several others and travelled to MacCallan castle at Elphame's request. Where CuChulainn had come upon her and immediately tried to woo her. But Cu had a reputation for being a heartbreaker, angered, thinking he saw her only as a conquest, hoping to just get her into bed, Brenna rebuffed him every time. Eventually though, he found his way into her heart, only for their love to be short lived when Fallon drank Brenna's blood, killing her within minutes.

Elphame knew Cu wouldn't take to well to her son showing up, but she wasn't about to fling the boy out into the cold, especially when he was hurt.

Turning back, she found Nara had his arm fully bandaged with his arm in a sling, sitting up supported by pillows. A light sheen of sweat clung to his skin and Nara sat mixing up some foul smelling concoction to bring down the fever that had begun to set in. She smiled gently when Thomas turned to look at her.

"You may stay Thomas, but be warned; we will be keeping an eye on you."

The twenty-one year old nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Lady Elphame, it's more then I could hope for, after what my mother did all those years ago..."

"How were you injured?" Nara asked, wondering did his own mother do it.

He laughed weakly.

"My own stupidity healer, I was coming through the woods and tripped, I fell and came down on a jagged rock."

Ouch, that sounded painful, Saoirse thought before she finally peeled her eyes away and drifted to her room.

He was the son of Fallon? That had been a bit of a shock and Saoirse knew it wouldn't be met well by the people of MacCallan castle, but Epona was at work here and wanted Thomas kept safe, otherwise she would've whispered a warning in her mothers ear, wouldn't she?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The next morning Thomas awoke to the delicious scent of fresh porridge, a little groggy and shoulder throbbing terribly. Pulling strands of hair from his face with his other hand he turned, surprised to find Saoirse standing there holding a tray with the bowl of porridge he had smelt.

Up close she was breath takingly beautiful he realised and it took all his control not to reach out and touch her, Thomas had to remind himself that Saoirse was the enemy, no matter how harmless she appeared.

"I brought you breakfast," Saoirse smiled placing the tray on his lap and pulling a seat up next to his bed.

Thomas lifted an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

"Eh, thank you," he said lifting a spoon.

Saoirse's amber eyes wondered to his injured shoulder, the limb thick with bandages and slight swelling, it didn't look as if it were hurting him.

"Does it hurt?" She finally asked him.

Thomas smiled.

"Not too bad, Nara gave me something for the pain before I went to sleep...I think it's wearing off though..."

Just as he said that, Nara came in carrying a cup of poppy tea and greeting them both set it down next to his bowl, before turning to examine his shoulder.

She pressed a hand to his forehead and smiled.

"You're fever is gone at least, but the shoulder will take a few weeks to fully heal."

Thomas grinned up at her.

"Thank you Nara."

Straightening his pillows, the healer wandered off to the end of the infirmary, to tend to a child who had been brought in with a case of the measles.

Saoirse got to her feet smiling down at Thomas.

"I best go, my parents will be wondering where I am."

Thomas was surprised at the fact that he didn't want her to leave him, but pushed the thought from his head and smiling watched her leave.

Settling down he fell to the hold of his thoughts and smiled to himself, the weeks with his shoulder healing would allow him to get to know Saoirse better and the closer they got, the easier it would be to kill her!


End file.
